


A Thunderclap at Dawn

by wyoheartsmusic



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dinosaurs, Drabble, Even is a NERD, Fluff, I am mad, ITS FUCKING DINOSAURS TUMBLR SO FUCK THE FUCKK OFF, M/M, after s4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyoheartsmusic/pseuds/wyoheartsmusic
Summary: A new dinosaur species has been discovered. Excitement ensues.





	A Thunderclap at Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> So since tumblr is a fucking bitch, I decided to post this little drabble on here, hoping it gets some attention since TUMBLR FLAGGED FUCKING DINOSAURS FOR WHATEVER REASON FUCK YOU TUMBLR SERIOUSLY and I don't know when or if they're gonna unflag it. (Idk if tumblr flagged it because of the picture of Isak and Even cuddling or because the second picture of the dinosaur seemed to dick shaped?? but yeah, I'm fuming) This has been posted a while back so some of you might already have read it, to anyone who was hoping, I'd post something new, I'm sorry. I haven't been able to write anything in months and it's driving me crazy.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this (I was really excited about the news about this new dinosaur species so I had to write something for it obviously) <3

Isak sighed when he pushed the door to their flat open, relieved to be finally home after a long day at university. He half expected the smell of something delicious filling their flat since Even didn’t have work today and he usually spoiled Isak with something home-cooked on those days.

However, Isak quickly realised that this wouldn’t be the case today. His first instinct was to be worried, even more so when he called out, “Babe?” and didn’t get a reply.

Isak walked into their living room — he still smiled every time it hit him that they now lived in a bigger flat that didn’t consist of only one room — where he found Even on the sofa, lying on his stomach with his sketchpad in front of him.

That explained the silence then.

Isak dropped his bag on the floor and walked over to Even, brushing his fingers through his hair which made Even finally look up, blinking owlishly at him. “Halla,” Isak smiled, pecking Even’s lips, “What are you drawing?” Isak unceremoniously flopped down on top of his boyfriend, hooking his chin over his shoulder as he looked at the rough sketch of a dinosaur.

“Ledumahadi mafube,” Even muttered, finishing a line before he put the sketchpad down and wiggled around until he was lying on his back with Isak still on top of him. The large smile on his face made his eyes crinkle. “Scientists discovered a new dinosaur species.”

As understanding dawned on Isak, his smile grew as well. It had taken some time into their relationship to realise that Isak wasn’t the only one who had a weakness for science. The only difference was that while Isak was super into the multiverse theory, Even’s interest was archeologic. “Tell me about it,” Isak encouraged, his eyes flitting from the drawing back to Even’s face where he started tracing the laughter lines.

“The name means ‘giant thunderclap at dawn’ in the Sesotho language. Which is quite fitting considering Ledumahadi weighed twelve tonnes and were about four metres high at the hip. Isak, it was _huge_! It’s lineage appeared at the origins of sauropod dinosaurs! 200 million years ago, how crazy is that?” Even was literally shaking with excitement.

Isak just stared at him in awe. He always loved when Even started talking about his passions because he was radiant when he did and considering Isak was a big science nerd himself, it was just an added bonus to find out about new things.

“Did you know that while it walked on all four legs, scientists think that usually when it ate, it would only stand on his hind legs?” Even asked, making Isak chuckle because obviously he didn’t know. “Imagine weighing twelve tonnes and still only supporting yourself on just two legs.” Even’s expression was dreamy and Isak could tell that his mind was playing a _Jurassic Park_ like movie right now.

“Where did they find the bones?” Isak asked, knowing that this simple question would probably get his boyfriend on another rant.

“Oh!” Even exclaimed, “Didn’t I say?” Isak wanted to kiss Even so bad right now, he was so fucking hot when he got passionate. “In South Africa. Which is super interesting because the new species is similar to other dinosaurs who lived at the same time but in Argentina. So that means that Pangea was still stuck together in the Early Jurassic period before it split into today’s continents. Basically, dinosaurs could have easily walked from Johannisburg to Buenos Aires.”

When Even stopped to take a breath, Isak waited a couple seconds to make sure that he wouldn’t spill more information before he finally kissed his boyfriend. It was smiley and too much teeth but it was perfect for Isak. “You’re so hot,” Isak mumbled against Even’s lips, then he pulled away a little to pick up the sketchpad and trace the lines of the dinosaur. “You have to tell me everything you know about this little boy,” Isak decided.

Even was quick to interrupt him, “ _Huge_ , Isak. Fucking gigantic!”

Isak laughed, pecking the tip of Even’s nose. “I know, I know,” He conceded. “Anyway, I’m starving. Should we order in pizza and go to the Natural History Museum afterwards?”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know in the comments what you think and leave a kudos to give a big FUCK YOU to tumblr <3


End file.
